Russian Roulette
by Catiprojectc
Summary: Marco x Reader Who knew that the top chief had a strange fetish for deadly games... Mature for a reason! Reader-insert. Don't Like Don't Read.


- Russian Roulette -  
A Marco One Piece One Shot

A challenge by xSenxMizukix  
[[ Story is mature and reader insert, don't like, don't read. ]]

_So just pull the trigger._

"You're calm, considering circumstances."

Right you mused inside your head, the circumstances didn't look to hot for you. But then again they hadn't really been. You were in this hell hole for 3 months already. And for the last few days you had been interrogated by the chief of division one himself. You longed for cold air. Considering the room was boiling hot to you. Well with him giving you a glare that should work out the death sentence on your head itself. Yet those eyes. God. They made a shiver run down your spine.

"Room to cold for you?" His voice was low, masculine and powerful. You wish. You didn't break however. None had been able to break you and he wouldn't either. Many of people would be freaked by the knowledge that their hands were tied and left defenceless. Only at the mercy of one person, who had a gun and was allowed to use it.

If he felt like it.

"Why, concerned for little me, chief-san?" Your voice came out a purr as a smile graced over your lips. He chuckled darkly at your response. Hadn't you been in the current situation, but in a more beneficial one, you wouldn't have mind taking a taste. Even if it was just a… very little one.

"Why, don't you just talk." He drawled out slightly, leaning against the table in such a way he could face you directly. Legs casually crossed as his arms were on the table for support. Showing just how well formed his chest alone was. You just shrugged at his answer. Really they had questioned you so many times before.

Held your head underwater, given you electric shocks. Whip lashes. Burning coals. You had laughed it all off. If that was the best they could give, you weren't ever going to talk. You had goals you stood for that meant anything. Until one day, he had walked into the interrogation room. You knew you were at the end of your song. Every night you took a breath, just to calm yourself.

Eventually, they would just get rid of you.

"No one has showed me something worth talking for." You eventually mused out after a period of silence. All you got was a set of quirked eyebrows in return, and the most slyest smirk you had ever seen on his face. Almost to lost in that smirk, you nearly failed to catch the glint in his eyes.

Mischievous. Possessive. Eager.

And that alone made you slightly tremble, because no matter how much his looks made your heartbeat faster. You already knew from the beginning, he was serious. He could harm you, and he would. So far he was the only one able to make your heart beat faster, and he could do that by fear but by other means as well.

And you knew, he knew that as well.

_And you can see my heart beating,  
You can see it through my chest. _

"Really now?" He drawled. And with that, got up from the table. His cap was left there, as he shrugged of his jacket as well. Revealing that, yes he wore only a black slim tank top underneath it. Vaguely wondering what he was doing and why the hell he wasn't worrying about protocol.

Room 2811.

The black room.

Right, this is the room they took the prisoners to whenever they were tortured in such a way, the higher supervisors weren't suppose to know about. Hm, bad thing to forget. "__-chan. " You wondered why he was using that tone to refer to you when you saw his gun twirling between his fingers. You swallowed.

Walking over to you he looked like a cat, ready to play with the mouse that it just caught. Up until now whenever he had interrogated you it had been asking questions alone. While the people who were beneath him had tried with pain to get to you, it didn't work. No matter what they came up with.

Though, him just talking. His voice alone.

You felt like his voice alone was enough to make you break. Enough to make you tell everything that you held on to. Enough to throw away what you stood for. Enough to not make you care for it.

_And then I get a scary thought, _

"Why don't we…" as he spoke, his gloved hand trailed over your neck, following as he walked behind you. Trailing. Distracting. "Play a little game, eh?" with that he stood in front of you. While all you could do was look at him questioningly. Play a game. Well it wouldn't be monopoly. The gun still in his hands didn't fail to catch your notice. And he saw you eyeing it.

Opening it, five bullets were taken out. Falling on the ground one by one. It just made you more confused. One was left inside. Spinning the case he looked rather satisfied. You suddenly got what he was doing, or what he was planning on doing.

Wanting to speak up your body twitched, cold metal, pressing against your neck. Trailing. Neck. Collarbone. Biting your lip you fought back a whimper. You wouldn't admit it but that cold metal felt nice against your skin. But playing a game like this, that was nuts. Being killed was one thing, blowing your on brains out was another.

He must have seen the look on your face, a low, rumbling chuckle rose from his chest. It just made you shiver more. A gloved hand trailed from your left shoulder down your arm. Slowly. Making you want to whimper, but you didn't.

_Take a breath, take it deep. _

Oh you kept repeating that over and over. Only slightly calming you down. Still taking notice of that hand that was creeping over your arm ever so slowly, stopping at the bound that tied your right hand. Leaning forward he brushed a bit of hair out of your face.

"I think you know how the game works..." Soft spoken murmurs and you only found yourself able to shake your head in agreement. Placing the gun in your hand he stood behind you. You shivered, his hand still holding yours, helping you bring that gun to your head. "Ladies first..."

You swallowed, his fingers covering over yours on the trigger. Your heart beating faster, almost painfully faster. And you knew he could nearly hear your breathing hitch in your throat as that cold metal pressed against your temple.

"This is first time I've seen you shiver like this. " lips trailing over your ear as the only thing separating your back from his chest was the back of the chair. It was maddening, and yet you were thankful at the same time. Or not. It was then that you noticed, that the look of earlier, you had seen so many times before. But only now you noticed you had. Lips trailing the back of your neck brought you back to the reality.

A gun against your temple. A hot interrogator behind you currently teasing and scaring the hell out of you.

"I like it when you shiver, but for now... " the hand not occupied with holding the gun to your head trailed over your still bound arm. "count till three, love. "

And you did. Slowly ever so slowly.

One. And his hand gripped yours just a gad tighter.

Two. And you felt his finger put pressure onto yours.

Three. You felt the pressure increase and the case turned.

Nothing.

"Hmmm... Your still here, good. " with that the gun left your temple, and an audible sigh left your lips. You were still there. He moved in front of you now. Looking even more pleased then before. Well he had every right, he had gotten to you unlike the other guards. Which was a victory in it's own. You slightly blinked when he moved the gun to his own head.

"W-What are you doing?" your eyes widen slightly as he gave you a slight smile. "I told you dear, we're playing a game. " With that the trigger was pulled and you nearly choked on your breath.

_I'm sweating now, moving slow.  
Then I get a scary thought,  
That he's hear means he's never lost. _

You looked at him. He was still there. The chamber had been empty. And your heart started beating again. Slowly before going faster again. "Guess I'm lucky to eh?" He saw the expression on your face, and he was liking it. So vulnerable right now. He had learned from questioning that violence wasn't the way to get to you. Oh no, getting under your skin, playing with your mind. Poisoning you bit by bit. But it had a downside as well.

He was damn interested in you now.

"Guess that means we'll move on to round two now... " he moved between your legs. Looking down on you. And you were worried now, getting lucky once, well that could be forgiven. But this. This insane game was questioning luck and faith. And you wanted to ask him to stop. But you couldn't find your voice.

Kneeling in front of you, you felt the gun in your hand again. He was getting to you. But you still had pride right. All those times your head was under water you had kept on. With each cutting pain of the whip on your back. You had held on. Looking up he smiled. You had your fighting spirit back, but still there was fear in your eyes.

Which was normal. Which he... actually kind of liked. Maybe even turned him on.

_As my life flashes before my eyes,  
I'm wondering if I'll see another sunrise. _

The gun was back in your hand. The same shivers and fears running down your spine. Making you shiver, making you want to break down. But with him so close that stopped you from just that. He glance, urging you on. Daring you. His hand covering yours, and this time it felt even worse. He was looking at you.

"Close your eyes, sometimes it helps" His voice soothing. Deep. Low. You did as you were told. But you still didn't pull that trigger, and though your eyes were closed. You could feel him getting closer.  
And it calmed you. And it felt good. Even when his lips pressed against yours. Even when his hands trailed over places over your body that were to sensitive.

A squeeze and out of reflex, your hand pulled the trigger.

_And you can see my heart beating,  
You can see it through my chest. _

You breathed against his lips. You were still there. Lucky for a second time. But his lips were still close to yours. And something had been awakened by his lips over yours. Something close to need, something you hadn't felt in a long time. A slightly nibble from your bottom lip and there was distance between the two of you again. And you felt like you had lost something.

"Your pretty lucky aren't you?" he smiled. "That's good... I was hoping you are. " Twirling the gun in his hand once more, the trailing of a gloved hand over your body got you out of it. Making you shiver and bite your lip. To keep from moaning. Cause it felt really good. But you didn't want to admit them to him right. Or maybe you did.

There three shots left. Luck wouldn't keep saving you. Or him. One of you would die.

If he kept it up.

If he decided to finish that game.

And apparently he did for within the blink of an eye the gun was to his own hand and the trigger was pulled. Again you held your breath. Again you felt like your heart would have stopped beating.

Apparently he was lucky to.

"My, down to the decision shot are we. " He smiled at you. A real smile. It warmed you slightly. Forget the fact that you were in a cold chamber, tortured and everything. This man was able to warm your insides. And it frightened and made you feel all sorts of things at the same time.

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving. _

And he moved so quickly, you wondered how he did it, cause he was looming over you, pressing you back in the chair even more. The sensitive parts of your body making contact with his. Lips trailing over your neck, while at the same time that cold metal was placed between your breasts. It was scary and at the same time making something exciting in you come to life. And while his other free hand moved between your legs, stroking you through your clothing. You were unable to hold back the moan that you had kept inside all this time.

He smirked against your lips. "Damn beautiful sound your making. " You slightly hissed as his hand pressed lower against your bottom lips. The gun moving towards your head. This time, he was pulling the trigger for you.

_Know that I must pass this test,  
So just pull the trigger. _

"Well I'll be damned. " You breathed in. Opening your eyes only to meet his. "You are a lucky girl." A last trail of his fingers over the sensitive part of your neck and you shivered against him. You lived. You survived. But…

Your eyes widen, the gun placed to his head, that smirk never leaving. You didn't want him to though. And god knows why you didn't want him to. Just as his finger moved to pull the trigger.

_Say a prayer to yourself. _

His hand moved the gun towards the door, just as it opened he shot. A curse could be heard from the other side. Slight hissing and murmurings and they left.

"Told them I didn't want to be interrupted."

He grinned down at you as you, you simply stood perplexed. He liked that expression. Looming over you with hands placed at both sides of the chair you snapped out of it. Looking up at him you couldn't help but shake your head. It just got you a chuckle in return before lips slanted over yours. Capturing them, moving ever so teasingly slow.

_And you can see my heart beating. _

"Cheat" you murmured against his lips. His left hand moved, the buckle that bound you released and the moment it was, your hands sneaked behind his neck deepening he kiss. If you were going to die, why not satisfy your need and curiosity. Moving him closer your legs wrapped around him, making it able for him to lift you up.

_But it's too late to think of the value of life. _

The next thing you felt was the cold table against your back, your prison shirt already ripped off you between traveling from the chair towards the table. Hot mouth pressing against your breath you moaned loudly. Back arching ever the slightest into him. And he enjoyed the control he had over you. But he gave you a bit of control. Letting your hands trail over his chest, under the tank top he was wearing. Softly trailing. Groaning at your touch.

Hands clawing at each other's skin, removing all that was in the way. Leaving marks, most of them were left on your body but you didn't quite mind. Him looming over you and tasting away at your skin was maddening you. And it was silly to you, but it felt real. He wasn't playing around, wasn't doing this for information. But for you. All for you.

Hands feeling up your inside, was maddening. So long not felt and now it was too overwhelming. He was pretty damn skilled you'd admit that. But right now you wanted more. Way more than his fingers, you wanted all of him.

Which was wrong, you knew. Into many ways. But right now felt too good to let it pass up.

_Sweating now, take it slow. _

But it wouldn't be that easy, his eyes told you enough. He wanted to hear it from you. He let you get away with quite a bit. But right now, he was taking over control. You pleaded. Whimpered. Begged. And it was enough. He gave into that. Pulling your hips apart roughly and you closer to him he didn't waste time entering you.

Rough. Harsh and absolutely breathtaking.

Hands pulling you down roughly as his teeth marked the skin of your neck. The growl rumbling from within his chest made you arch more into him. Giving all. "Each time we were alone I've been wanting to do this. " He rammed into you harshly, electing a moan from your lips. Whimpering out his name. Urging him on with wanton please. Begging cries.

And you were panting, writhing beneath him. Husky voice drawling promises and threats into your ear every now and then. Moving your hips back against him. Meeting him just as rough as he was moving in and out of you.

And you were rewarded. Groans leaving from his lips. Making a fire in you come to alive. A fire you wanted to grow, and grow. Only to be doused out the moment sweet relief and absolute pleasure washing over you.

And it did. Hitting that one spot repeatedly inside you, luscious whispers with a husky voice and hands trailing every inch of your body. You moaned out his name, muscles clenching and back arching completely into him. Surrendering yourself completely.

A few more rough thrusts and he followed you over that edge. The whisper of your name falling of his lips before he leaned down on you. Heavily. And it felt amazing and wonderful. It took, really some time before you managed to get a steady breath going in and out. You still felt the linger of his fingers on your skin, through your hair. Softly pressing his lips against yours one last time.

_Take a breath, take it deep.  
If you play, you play for keeps. _

The tightening grip of his hands on your arm, dragging you along made you wince on surface, but beneath that. You were tingling with feelings grown. Thrown into your cell harshly you fell on the bed with a thud. Glancing backwards you saw that smile one more time before he turned his back on you.

"Look forward to tonight's dinner." And you did. Amongst all the stuff they passed up for food, you found something addressed to you. 'For winning our little game' the cold metal of the silver key felt good in your hands.

"Chief likes me more than I thought, I'll be sure to visit him sometime. " you murmured absently.

So many won't get a chance to say goodbye's.

"Chief Marco-sama" He quirked an eyebrow at the two men standing in front of him, panting heavily. After that he wasn't surprised to hear she had escaped. Had made her way out. Shame to see her go, but she had won their game of Russian roulette. And after an amazing bit of time in that little black room, well she had been worth it all.

Searching the room had turned them all up with nothing. Or at least most of them thought.

'I'll visit you soon. We'll play another game of Roulette'

_Said I'm terrified, but I am leaving,  
I know that I must pass this test, _

_So just pull the trigger. _


End file.
